Is it love?
by Rising Secret
Summary: Basado un poco en el juego Is it love? Hinata está enamorada de Sasuke. ¿El problema? Al parecer Sasuke solo la ve como alguien a quien proteger. Sasuke oculta muchos secretos y cosas que quiere dejar atrás. ¿Qué pasará cuando las cosas se les salga de control?...Con aparición de CHARASUKE.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana del sábado y se podía ver a una pelinegra correr por las calles que apenas estaba empezado a cobrar vida. Le gustaba mucho ver como poco a poco el cielo estrellado cambiaba a un hermoso tono azul claro. Ella era una hermosa joven de 26 años, con una larga cabellera negra que en ese momento la tenía amarrada en una coleta alta. Tenía la piel muy suave y blanca; y unos ojos grises que la hacían única. Desde que había llegado a la ciudad que había sido hace casi dos años le había gustado hacer la rutina de salir a correr en su día libre, además de que así mantenía su condición física y más que nada aprovechaba para detenerse en la que ya era su cafetería favorita, no sabía porque pero le gustaba muchísimo el café de ese lugar. Cuando llego a su destino se quitó los auriculares e ingreso al establecimiento.

-Buenos días Ayame.-saludo a la dependiente.-Tan madrugadora como siempre.-

-Hola Hinata, tu eres la que siempre es madrugadora. Sabes que hasta a veces llegas antes que yo.-le sonrió mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en el mostrador.-Dame cinco minutos en lo que la máquina se calienta y te sirvo tu café, mientras ya sabes que puedes tomar un pastelillo.-

-Gracias pero sabes que cuando hago ejercicio mi conciencia no me deja comer algo dulce.- tomo asiento en un taburete para apoyarse contra la barra.

-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes, esta vez quedaron deliciosos.-le sonrió.- ¿Y bueno…que ha ocurrido con ese guapo galán del que me has contado?- le dio la espalda para servirle su café.

-…-se sonrojo un poco.-Nada, lo de siempre. Llegamos al trabajo, lo saludo, de vez en cuando salimos a con algunos colegas y ya.-suspiro un poco.-Realmente no parece interesado en mi o en tener alguna relación seria. Estoy bien, el verlo todos los días es más que suficiente para mí.-Ayame le dio su café.

-…-la vio seria.-Hinata sabes que esa es una gran mentira.-la vio tomar un sorbo de café.-Desde hace ya varios meses, me dijiste que estas enamorada de él.-

-Sí lo sé, estoy enamorada de Sasuke desde hace casi un año. Pero…Sasuke no está interesado y lo sé, me trata como una amiga y está bien. No es un rechazo como tal, porque él no sabe lo que siento por él. O eso creo.-alzo los hombros como si no fuera importante.-No quiero arruinar el buen equipo de trabajo que somos.-

-¿Y qué mantendrás todos tus sentimientos escondidos para siempre?-tomo un pastelito.

-Creo.-intento ocultar su mirada, a decir verdad si quería que Sasuke la notara de una forma diferente.-Pero bueno cambiemos de tema.-¿Cómo te fue con tu cita de ayer?-la verdad no quería seguir hablando del tema.

-…-suspiro malhumorada captando totalmente la atención de la pelinegra.-Como siempre, un sujeto bastante despreciable y muy aburrido. Apenas lo vi y ya quería llevarme a un hotel, cabe recalcar que le di un buen golpe antes de irme.-

-Y se lo tenía bien merecido.-rio al terminarse su café.-Bueno te dejo, deje a mi cachorro solo y debe de dar su paseo matutino.-

-Amo a esa bola de pelos un día de estos debes de traerlo aquí.-tomo la taza y la dejo a un lado.

-Claro que sí, si un día se me hace tarde lo traeré. Está todavía muy chiquito como para salir con el frio a esas horas.-pago su café, se despidió de su amiga y salió.

Regreso rápidamente a su casa y fue recibida por un lindo y pequeño ladrido, se volteó y vio a su pequeña bola de pelos saliendo de su habitación rápidamente para llegar a donde estaba su dueña. Ese pequeño esquimo americano le había robado el corazón desde el mismo instante en que lo vio, además llevaba ya un tiempo viviendo en la cuidad y quería un pequeño compañero a quien cuidar. Y al verlo no tuvo el corazón suficiente como para dejarlo ahí. Hinata se agacho para poder tomar en brazos a su mascota.

-Hola Kai, ¿Cómo está el perrito más lindo del mundo?-le acaricio suavemente la cabeza recibiendo un pequeño lengüetazo de su parte.-Vamos a ir al parque a ver si ahora si podemos lograr que des una vuelta.- lo bajo para ir a la cocina.-Pero antes, en lo que tu comes yo me daré un baño.-

Le sirvió un poco de comida y en lo que Kai empezaba a comer fue rápidamente al baño y tomo una ducha. Al salir ya totalmente lista, fue rápidamente por la correa de Kai, se la coloco y salieron del departamento. Hinata amaba que su departamento estuviera tan cerca de un parque, así le estaba dando tiempo de poder llegar al trabajo y pasear a Kai decentemente sin que se volviera hiperactivo. Llegaron al parque y dieron un largo paseo antes de detenerse en su lugar favorito del lugar. Soltó a Kai de la correa, saco los premios que tenía listos y empezó a intentar que Kai repasara los trucos que ya había aprendido e intentaría nuevamente intentar enseñarle a que rodara.

Estuvo un par de horas practicando y estaba a punto de quedarse sin premios. Estaba tan concentrada que se sorprendió al ver a Kai ponerse a gruñir hacia su dirección. Volteo lentamente y se sorprendió al ver a un hombre que se acercaba a donde estaban. Tomo a Kai rápidamente temiendo que atacara a esa persona. Cuando lo tuvo más cerca se dio cuenta que esa persona se parecía demasiado a Sasuke, pero había algo bastante distinto, tenía los mismos rasgos y altura; pero su forma de vestir era un poco más elegante. Llevaba un traje que parecía ser demasiado elegante como para el salario que ella tenía. Lo miro de manera desconfiada algo en él no le generaba nada de confianza.

-Puedo preguntar, ¿Qué hace una hermosa señorita cómo tu sin la compañía adecuada?- dijo cuando estuvo cerca de ella.

-Estoy con mi perro y es la compañía que necesito.-sostuvo un poco más fuerte a su mascota que estaba empeñado en soltarse para defenderla.

-¿Esa bola de pelos?-miro al animalito con asco.-Esa cosa no podría defenderte ni aunque estuviera un poco más grande.-

-No es de tu incumbencia.-le molesto bastante el comentario. Era su mascota y absolutamente nadie tenía el derecho a decirle "bola de pelos" y menos a pensar que no podía defenderse sola.

No planeaba seguir hablando con esa persona así que lo empujo un poco para que se alejara de su camino y empezó su regreso a casa. Afortunadamente Kai ya no estaba tan nervioso ya que lo había estado acariciando lo suficiente como para calmarlo.

-Oye hermosa.-escucho que la seguía.- Por lo menos déjame acompañarte.-

-No, gracias.-evito voltearlo a ver.-Ni siquiera te conozco así que por favor déjame tranquila.-

-Bueno entonces déjame presentarme.-como pudo se puso frente a ella, logrando ver que eso no le gusto en lo absoluto a Hinata.-Me llamo Charasuke, es un placer. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-No te importa.- lo rodeo de nuevo y siguió su camino.-Ni se te ocurra seguir siguiéndome si es que no quieres poner en peligro tu integridad física.-

-Vamos hermosa.-la vio alejarse.-De alguna forma u otra voy a adivinar tu nombre hermosa. Me gustan los retos.-sonrió para sí mientras la veía alejarse.


	2. Encuesta

Hola lectores... una disculpe que me haya desaparecido por mucho tiempo, a decir verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo libre y he tenido muchas complicaciones para poder continuar los fics. Por lo que me gustaría que me dejaran un comentario sabiendo cual fic es el que quieren que continúe y lo finalice por completo para así centrarme en ese hasta acabarlo y así sucesivamente hasta que todos estén finalizados.

Sin más...

Espero saber su opinión. Y espero que nos leamos dentro de poco tiempo...

Atte:

RISING SECRET


End file.
